


Fired Again

by FlipedoutPanda_67, Topaz_Lotus



Category: Original Work
Genre: FlipedoutPanda_67 wrote this, I'm just the editor, first collab, just a small short story, nyehehe, spontaneously created, there will be many more, they can't deny it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipedoutPanda_67/pseuds/FlipedoutPanda_67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Lotus/pseuds/Topaz_Lotus
Summary: Hey! This is my first collab with my friend that I met on Discord. They approached me with this idea and wrote it out in Discord. I just refined and edited it a little. This is a spontaneous work, so its not the best quality, but it was fun to write. Please don't just criticize! If you have any ideas for something else we should write or how we can edit it to make the story better, please share!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fired Again

**‘Fired Again’**

_ Written by: FlipedoutPanda_67 _

_ Edited by: Topaz_Lotus  _

Two men were standing in a convenience store late at night. One was the cashier who had been previously injured and had his head covered in bandages with the bandages covering one of his eyes. The other man was a customer. He had been pursuing and collecting some snacks, along with a frying pan. The man brings his collection to the front, where the cashier starts to ring up his items. Once he gets to the frying pan, he encounters an issue. 

“Sir, I apologize, but I am unable to ring up this pan. There isn’t a tag.”

“Excuse me? It’s in the store, so it has to be for sale! Just tell me the price so I can pay for it.”

“I’m sorry sir, but its store policy. You will have to get another one with a tag.”

“This was the last one!” The customer starts shifting as his anger rises.

“I can check in the back real quick, to see if there are any more,” the cashier offers. The customer nods shortly and the cashier ducks into the backroom. He checks the merchandise and notes that there are no pans. As he exits the backroom, he tells the customer, “My apologies, but there aren’t any left in stock.”

The customer, now angry, yells, “Just let me buy this damn pan!” They aggressively slam down some cash on the counter. “How much is it?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know the price.”

“Then just guess a price and let me buy the pan!”

“Sir, I can’t do that. It would be stealing from you or the store. Furthermore, it's against store policy.” Enraged, the customer takes the pan in a tight grip and hits the cashier on his head, particularly, his bandaged side. 

“What’s the price now?” he growls out. The cashier lays dazed on the floor before slowly standing up, using the counter as a prop. His bandages start becoming stained red as his blood continues spreading. 

He slurs out, “I s’il can’t sell it. Eurgh…. Ma head ish spinning.” At this moment, the manager, who was returning from an errand, enters. 

“What the? What happened? Are you okay?” At this, the cashier just looked dazedly at the manager. The manager then turns to the customer, spotting the pan. “Did you hit them?”

“They bashed their face with this pan. I was just trying to take it away,” the customer lies. 

“I did?” the cashier asks confusedly, dizziness making it hard to concentrate. The manager looks between the two. Both the cashier and the customer have a dumb, clueless look on their faces, one due to dizziness, the other being faked. 

“Do I look dumb to you?” The manager asks, still staring at the two. “I can check what occurred on the cameras.” 

“I- wha? But I didn’t hit them?” The cashier states, somewhat confused. The manager sighs and decides that this is too much drama and that this particular worker is not worth the drama they bring. 

“You are fired,” the manager states, looking at the worker. Turning to the customer, he tells him, “And you, you sir, are banned. Both the customer and the cashier look at each other and back at the manager. The cashier, who’s dizziness was subsiding, just sighs and turns to the customer once again. 

“So… that’ll be $10, would you like a bag?” The customer hands over a ten and nods. 

“What are you doing? I just fired you,” the manager points at the now former cashier,” and banned you,” he points at the customer.

“I need to finish my shift,” the cashier states, staring at the manager like he was an idiot. As he is saying this, he bags up the snacks and hands the bag to the customer, who quickly leaves. 

“No, you need to leave now.”

“But who will take over my shift?” The manager sighs and starts pushing the former employee out of the store.

“It’s none of your concern. Just don’t return. Maybe go visit a hospital or something.” The employee, who sits on the curb, just sighs. 

“Fired again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like previously stated, this is our first collab and the entire story was pretty spontaneously written. If there are issues, then please point them out politely, or the comment will be ignored. Thanks! 
> 
> (To any of the readers of my other stories, I promise I have not abandoned them! My high school just started up and I'm taking college classes in addition to an accelerated high school course. Sorry! And thanks for any kudos, comments, or subscriptions that I have received between the last update and now!)


End file.
